Neddy the Mallet
Neddy the Mallet is an adventurer and warrior bear who debuts in the episode "The Wrath of Neddy". He is voiced by Townsend Coleman. Appearance Neddy is a brown bear with silver shoulder pads, a black shirt and blue pants with a giant mallet. He is rarely seen with his eyes open, though they appear small and beady whenever they are. During his time as a student at the Adventure Academy, Neddy wore the Academy uniform, but otherwise appeared identical to his older self. Personality Neddy has a overly confident and snarky attitude, preferring to rely on brawn and his Mallet rather than brains. He is noticeably unintelligent, but does demonstrate the capacity for strategy and problem-solving in battle. He expresses open disregard for the feelings and well-being of those around him, often stealing food or treasure from others, though this is less out of malicious intent and more out of the belief it is simply not a problem. Neddy is also virtually incapable of remembering someone else's name, even if he had just heard it seconds earlier. Strangely, Neddy is also shown to hallucinate inanimate objects both looking at and talking to him. It is unknown if this is due to his dearth in intelligence, or something else. Abilities * Perpetual Hunger: Neddy is a voracious eater with an unnaturally large appetite, often causing him to devour things that would otherwise be considered inedible. * Super Strength: Neddy is incredibly strong, usually able to overpower anything confronting him. * Mallet: Neddy's namesake, the large Mallet he carries on his back, is his preferred weapon in battle. The Mallet can be used as an offensive weapon, but can also be used as crowd control via shock waves * Magiswords: Although he does not normally use Magiswords, Neddy is shown to be highly skilled in wielding them on occasion. His proficiency is so great that he can even join the Warrior siblings in Super Teamwork Combos. TV series In his debut episode, Neddy enters the Cave of Stuff to seek treasure. He was disappointed at noticing the Cave Weirdos. His main weapon is his giant mallet, known as "Super Impressive Mallet of Heroism". When Neddy finally retrieved the Beehive Magisword, he claimed the Cave of Stuff as a "kingdom", proclaimed himself its King, and made the Cave Weirdos his underlings. The Weirdos sought aid from the Warriors, who resolved to handle the situation until they realized that the person they are to fight is their old friend from Adventure Academy. Furthermore, since Neddy was technically not breaking any rules by being King (as it is not stated in the rule book that performing such an act is in violation), the Warriors and Neddy paid each other their respects, and went their separate ways. However, the Warriors still decided to offer their aid by helping the Cave Weirdos take Neddy down on their own. When their standard trials failed, they resorted to one last tactic. They challenged Neddy to a Q&A session, in which he had to answer three questions in order to stay as their King: what was the name of each Cave Weirdo? Due to his inability to remember the name of anyone he encounters, Neddy is finally defeated, and goes into the wilderness with his crown made of beeswax, which he uses to comfort himself. He also made a short cameo in Dungeons and Dayjobs where he awaits to order but Prohyas closes the drive thru window at the last minute to cry. A confused Neddy questions if Prohyas was in danger. His next appearance is in Strange Nedfellows, where he enters a "level 2" (missing reading "11" for "II") cave in the hunt for the Queen Salmon, a rare fish that he literally is on the hunt for as a meal. He encounter the Warriors there, who were hired by Omnibus to retrieve Queen Salmon for his Aquarium but don't tell Neddy this in fear his ferocious appetite would cause them trouble, not to mention they needed each other to get through the high level cave together. But soon Neddy finds out and is upset he was lied to by his friends, refusing their help and scoffing them when they save him from the cave's dangers. At the end, they found the Queen Salmon, which Neddy tries to devour, but is easily subdued by both the Salmon and Warriors but still continues to try regardless. Then Man-FIsh shows up, swearing to protect the Queen Salmon from the 3 mercenaries, much to the Queen Salmon's annoyance. When Man-Fish summons various marine life to attack them, the Warriors manage to win Neddy's trust again by using a Super Team Work combo to butter the sea-creautres for Neddy to devour, making him happy and too full to eat the Queen Salmon. At the end of the episode, he attends to Omnibus's party with the Warriors, and brings his date... a giant rock named "Rocksane". Neddy had a small cameo in Getting Ahead, being a possible suspect of stealing Omnibus's head after Vambre discovered the Aquarium at Omnibus's manor was ransacked and Queen Salmon could only make out a "big hairy brute" that caused it. Vambre confronts Neddy at the Honey Store at Mount M'all, accusing him of the crime as an attempt to eat Queen Salmon again. However, a random citizen greeted Neddy, as they met when Neddy wreck and devoured her picnic around the time of the crime, giving Neddy an alibi. Neddy had another cameo in Random Acts of Memory, where in a flashback told by Nohyas when he meet Vambre and Prohyas back in Adventure Academy. After Prohyhas and Nohyas fought with Toothbrush Magiswords covered in "Truth-Paste" and exposed everyone in class to it, revealing their personal secrets. Neddy's was just "I AM A BEAR NAMED NEDDY!". He, as well as everyone else in the class room, forgot this thanks to Nohyas using his "Selective Memory Magisword" to erase their minds of him. Neddy's next full appearance was in Hunting for Scavengers, where he, The Warriors for Hire, and Witch Way went to collect odd items for a crazy Weather-Gnome named Mr. Flummox in the Barren Face Land. Neddy took part in the hunt for the cost of 5 jemms (even though Flummox made it 5000 to get others to take part) and assumed he was just getting school supplies for a bearded child. He managed to get one item, a cube of sand, by just making a pile of sand and whacking it with his mallet on his 2 ennd try (first try was a small muscular sand-sculpture of himself). After that however, his list for the items got smudged, had a quick meal, and just decided to just grabbed whatever he could find on the way back to the Gnome, only to lose Gateaux. When Mr. Flummox then used the items to creature a portal with a monster in it, threatening to wake the face and destroy civilization. In order to stop it, Vambre increases Neddy's strength with the Muscly Arm Magisword and Witch Way giving him a "push" to the monster and Neddy hit the monster hard enough to send it back and destroy the portal. Mr. Flummox then tried to make a portal with Neddy's stuff, but gets sucked in a small portal by the monster before he could. He then ends up giving Witch Way a group hug with the Warriors, despite of Morbidia's protests. Origin According to Kyle in the "Kyle & Luke Talk About Toons" podcast, Neddy was created during the mid-'90s based on now-lost Animaniacs ads, in which he was completely different compared to what he was now in Magiswords. His design was very 1940s Bob Clampett style. He was also inserted to an old concept called "Caffeine and Johnny" where he also had a bird sidekick named Shorty who was the brains of the team. Neddy was later inserted on the show from Kyle's frequent "what-if" sketches to see what would his old creations look like when re-imagined for Magiswords. Trivia * Neddy is unable to remember the names of anyone he encounters, causing him to come up with incorrect derivatives every time he meets them. * Neddy's voice actor, Townsend Coleman, previously voiced the title character in an animated adaptation of Ben Edlund's comic book, The Tick, as well as Sentinel Prime in Transformers Animated. Like Neddy, both the Tick and Sentinel Prime are portrayed as incredibly strong, highly durable and feature prominent chins, but are intellectually lacking. Neddy's mannerisms are slightly based on the Tick, and was the reason why Coleman was chosen for the role. ** According to Coleman, Neddy was his first original cartoon role in years. ** Kyle Carrozza, the series creator of Mighty Magiswords, even stated that he did a Patrick Warburton impression when he voiced the character during pitches/animatics (Warburton played the Tick in a live-action adaptation). *** Kyle also does his Warburton impression when voicing Officer Zidane Fordor. Gallery * Neddy the Mallet/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Animal Category:5th Grade Category:Adventure Academy